Fruit and vegetables stored in conventional bowls or other containers often have a tendency to rot and spoil. Spoilage is particularly apt to occur on those surfaces which come into contact with the container. These areas of contact are not exposed to circulating air and this, coupled with the natural moisture on the surface of the fruit, provides an ideal breeding ground for the microorganisms which cause spoilage. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved storage bowl for fruit and vegetables which minimizes spoilage. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.